A Clonagem
by Clara Cahill
Summary: Incrível o que poucos fios de cabelo podem fazer, não? Uma cópia. Uma cópia idêntica a você, a não ser por um detalhe: Ela trabalha para o inimigo. Os outros te culpam por atos que você não cometeu. Sua vida pode ter acabado por causa de meros fios.


**Oii Cahills! Eu to de volta! Eu sei, eu sei, nem passou uma semana direito e eu já voltei, mas é que eu definitivamente não consigo viver sem o FF. O FF é o mais perto que posso estar do meu mundo fictício, no qual queria muito viver. Desistir não é o caminho pessoal. Só vai fazer você se sentir pior. Meu irmão me disse que ele também passou por isso quando tinha a minha idade, só que com ele não eram os livros e sim a música, ele me disse que o pensamento que o motivou a continuar foi "Vou tocar minha guitarra, ouvir minha música, e foda-se essa sociedade". E foi exatamente isso que também me motivou "Eu vou ler pra caralho, escrever pra cacete, e foda-se essa sociedade!"Quem tah comigo?**

**Escrever me faz esquecer dos meus problemas, não importa o quão grave sejam! Faz eu me sentir "Hakuna Matata" (sabe, do Rei Leão:**_**os seus problemas, você deve esquecer, isso é viver! É aprender! Hakuna Matata!(...) **_**Se você nunca viu esse filme, sugiro que veja, pode ser um filme infantil, mas me ajudou a seguir em frente)**

**Prometo que nunca mais vou cair. Muito pelo contrário, vou ajudar a levantar os que caírem. Porque juntos somos fortes! E juntos a sociedade nunca vai nos derrubar!**

**Bom, sem mais delongas... vocês estão aqui para ler a fic né? Bom, então aí vai ela...**

Amy corria logo atrás de Dan e Nellie em direção à sessão de embarque do aeroporto. O vôo com destino à Londres decolava em alguns minutos.

- A gente não teria se atrasado se o Dan não tivesse querido parar para comer um hambúrguer! - reclamou Nellie sem parar de correr.

- Ah nem vem com essa Nellie! - retrucou Dan - Se você não estivesse parado para comprar os CDs na lojinha da esquina, a gente já estaria dentro do avião!

- Falem menos e corram mais! - gritou Amy dando um empurrão no irmão para que este andasse mais rápido - Não podemos perder esse avião! Fiske vai matar a gente se não aparecermos na reunião!

- Eu sei, eu sei. É melhor irmos mais rápido - disse Nellie - Fiquem já com seus passaportes em mãos. Vamos embarcar o mais rápido possível e impossível também.

Amy tirou o passaporte de sua bolsa lateral, e Dan virou-se ligeiramente para apanhar seu passaporte de dentro de sua mochila de costas.

- Pelo menos não somos os únicos que vamos nos atrasar - comentou o garoto voltando novamente seu olhar para Amy e Nellie.

- Como assim? - indagou Amy.

- Da uma viradinha para trás - Amy virou o pescoço discretamente, fazendo o que irmão disse. - Tá vendo aquele cara ali? De sobretudo e capuz preto? - Amy assentiu ao ver ao sujeito a quem o irmão se referia - Está vindo atrás de nós já faz algum tempo. Acho que vai pegar o mesmo vôo. Mas nessa velocidade, acho que o cara só chega ao embarque quando o avião já estiver lá em Londres. - Dan soltou um risinho de deboche.

Realmente, o homem encapuzado andava tão calmamente que parecia nem perceber que estava prestes a perder o avião.

- Vamos logo gente! Temos cinco minutos! - apressou Nellie pegando-os pelo pulso e continuando a correr.

X-X

Amy estendeu seu passaporte para a moça do balcão, esta fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça depois de olhar o documento, e devolveu para a garota.

Dan e Nellie já estavam entrando no avião. Amy foi caminhando rapidamente ao encontro dos dois.

Bem atrás dela vinha o homem encapuzado caminhando em seus passos lentos.

_Como ele chegara tão rápido? _Perguntou Amy a si mesma _Será que ele está nos... seguindo?_

_Ah deixa de besteira Amy! A caça às pistas já acabou, quem poderia estar seguindo vocês? _

_Certamente. Quem poderia estar nos seguindo? Acho que a caça às pistas me deixou meio neurótica._

Uma vez dentro do avião, Amy foi caminhando por entre as fileiras de bancos procurando seu acento. Ela ainda podia ouvir o som daqueles passos lentos logo atrás.

Ela sentou-se no acento que restava entre Dan e Nellie.

A garota lançou um ligeiro olhar para a poltrona de trás, e para a sua surpresa, ali estava ele. O homem encapuzado.

_E se ele estiver mesmo nos seguindo?_ Pensou novamente.

_Relaxa Amy! Não seja tola! É claro que ele não está seguindo vocês!_

_Talvez seja melhor eu ir checar._

Ignorando sua consciência, Amy levantou-se de sua poltrona e começou a caminhar lentamente no corredor do lado direito, fingindo estar distraída.

O homem encapuzado levantou-se discretamente e seguiu atrás da garota.

_Sim, estamos sendo seguidos. Talvez seja melhor eu fingir que não percebi e ir avisar a Nellie e o Dan._

Desviou o caminho e entrou no banheiro do avião, para tentar despistá-lo.

Permaneceu no banheiro durante alguns minutos, escovando seu cabelo despenteado com os dedos, até que acho que fosse seguro sair.

Livrou-se de alguns fios de cabelo que jaziam em sua mão, deixando os delicados fios ruivos caírem sobre a pia. Apertou a descarga, mesmo sem ter necessidade, e em seguida saiu do banheiro.

O homem encapuzado esperava em frente à porta. Mas, para a sorte de Amy, ele não a seguiu como antes havia feito, muito pelo contrário, ele apenas entrou no banheiro, munido de um pequeno frasco em sua mão direita.

**Por enquanto tah meio confuso, mas vocês vão entender tudo depois, e acreditem, essa parte é extremamente importe, e pelo título da fic já da até para deduzir mais ou menos, né?**

**Deixem o que acharam nos reviews e... peço para que deixem nos reviews também as fics minhas que vocês querem que eu reposte. Eu só vou repostar as que vcs pedirem, então, deixem lá o nome da fic que você quer saber a continuação que eu reposto.**

**Eu tenho váááááááááárias outras idéias para fics, umas inclusive muito melhores que essa aqui, mas eu comecei por essa porque eu ainda tenho que pensar em um jeito de começar as outras...**

**Beijinhoss de morango!**

**~Clara**


End file.
